


Three Times The Love

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Three Times The Love

I was in a school gymnasium and I was naked again wearing the royal red cape. I sat on my throne again and three handsome guys came in through the door. They were all wearing prince outfits black masks and white gloves and black boots. One had spiky long black hair and brown eyes. Another had short spiky bloke hair and gray eyes. Another had short spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. They came over closer to me. I looked at them carefully and realized who they were.  
"Gajeel, Laxus and Sting! Why are you guys in those clothes and what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Don't know babe but we just are." Gajeel said.  
"Yeah no idea sweetheart." Laxus said.  
"Exactly babe." Sting said.  
I quickly got up out of my chair and I started to run away. Someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards them. I was soon pinned to the ground all three guys started kissing me and started making out with me their tongues pushing past my lips and going into my mouth one by one prodding their tongues into my mouth and French kissing me one at a time. They moved their lips to my neck and they kissed my neck licking my skin and sucking on my skin leaving hickies and love bites everywhere. Gajeel went to my pussy and started kissing my pussy and licking my pussy leaving me very excited I started moaning out loud. He shoved three fingers into my pussy and curled and curved his fingers upwards inside me stimulating my g-spot. Laxus began groping my breasts and kissing my right breast massaging my nipple and groping my left breast. He sucked on the nipple and bit it with his teeth. He switched and did the same to my other nipple and breast and he groped my right breast now. Sting started to grope my butt cheeks squeezing my butt cheeks in between his gloved fingers making me moan. Once they were all done they caressed and stroked my cheeks and my legs with their gloved hands. I thought they were all hot and sexy that I had a huge nosebleed and it sent me crashing into a wall. They rushed over to see if I was alright. I got up and I kissed all of them on the lips saying I was alright. I started to fall asleep and I slept on the floor.


End file.
